Dared to Shag
by Bakanori
Summary: On a seemingly normal night, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy found themselves in a predicament. "I can't believe this is happening!", Harry exclaimed, as they walked out of the Room of Requirement. "Who's dumb idea was it to bring alcohol to the game?" Malfoy brushed an invisible speck of dirt off his roes before replying to Potter. "Let's just get this over with already. Follow me."


***((WARNING: This story contains some non-con and dark themes. Thanks in regards to moodysavage, who pointed out that it should also be mentioned here that this is a tragedy Read at your own discretion.))***

"Malfoy stop!" Harry shouted as he found himself being dragged into a deserted classroom. "We can't do this Snape will kill us."

"That's Professor Snape, Potter; besides we have to because they dared us to."

"Here's a news flash Malfoy you are allowed to refuse a dare in, 'Truth or Dare."

"No you are not allowed to refuse a dare." Huffed Malfoy as he shut the door. "You might be able to wuss out like that in 'Muggle' Truth or Dare but you can't be such a wimp when you are playing with wizards. Once you enter into a wizards version of the game, you are obligated to complete your dares within the maximum of twelve hours. Failure to complete the dare will result in either the stripping of your powers or the completion of the dare in the most public place available; do you want to shag in potions?"

"No."

"Then stop whining and be brave like the annoying git of a Gryffindor you are supposedly are." Honestly a certain drunk Slytherin named Blaise Zabini was going to pay for this humiliation. The bastard just couldn't hold his liquor.

 _I'm a git hey? Then what does that make you?_ Harry thought, backing away from Malfoy as soon as he released his wrist. Glancing around the classroom with a clenched fist, Harry glared at his arch nemesis.

Striding over to his godfather's desk, Draco swept everything off of it with an overzealous arm. As the noise that resounded from the items landing on the floor settled down, a grin alighted his features. Turning to glance up at Harry, who stood in the center of the room looking pale, Draco felt a sudden rush of excitement. "What's wrong, Potter, are you a scared?"

"I said SHUT UP, Malfoy."

Smirking, Draco took a step towards Harry. "That didn't sound like a denial to me, Potter. What's the matter, Golden-Boy are you a virgin?"

"I said shut up, Malfoy." Harry responded reaching for his wand and clasping his hand around it for comfort.

"Oh, this just priceless, Potter! I simply can't believe that I am going to be the one to destroy your innocence. And to think I had thought this whole shag thing was going to be a drag." Draco's smirk widened into a grin of pleasure as he watched a deep blush blossom across Potters face. _Take that, Potter_. "I'm going to destroy you."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Don't tell me Dumbledore's 'Chosen One' is scared. Oh! Where's Rita Skeeter when you need her! This would make a lovely front-page article, Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, is scared of a beautiful blond sixth year named Draco Malfoy. Yes, Reader's you have read that right our savior is ashamedly afraid.."

"Shut up!" Growling with outrage, Harry stepped forward and shoved Draco backwards with even force to off-balance him slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP!"

Unfazed Draco simply corrected his posture and continued his assault. " I bet that article would cause the Daily Prophet to be sold out by breakfast."

Without a thinking about it, Harry Potter removed his wand from his pocket and aimed it squarely at the annoyance in front of him. " Did the Imposter Moody bouncing you around as a ferret affect your hearing? How many times do I have to tell you to shut up? Shut up already!"

Strutting back behind Snape's desk, Draco continued smirking even as he drawled, "And what are you going to do to me if I don't? Hex me?" Draco quietly chuckled. "We both know you wouldn't really hurt a fellow student. The Golden-Boy is to good for that. You couldn't even Crucio my aunt effectively after she killed your dearly departed godfather. You're pathetic." With a shake of his head Draco started to walk back around the desk towards Harry. "Now let's get back on topic. We have a dare to complete."

Harry pivoted to keep his wand pointed at the approaching blond. "We are not completing the dare."

"Oh. Yes. We. Are." Draco stated as he continued to close the distance between them. "You might be fine with chancing becoming a squib; but I refuse to risk that happening to me.

Glowering Harry clenched his jaw as Draco drew up close to him. No. He was not going to allow this to happen. He was most certainly not going to let Draco touch him. "I don't care about your disgust of potentially becoming a squib, back off and leave me alone."

"That simply isn't going to happen Potter. You can't persuade me to risk the shame of becoming something more disgusting than a Weasley."

"You are already more disgusting than any Weasley could ever be! You're vile. And if you force yourself on me you'll be no better than a muggle rapist!"

"There are wizard rapists, mouron. Sexual crimes exist even in the dumbest and smartest of animals." Draco rebutted grabbing his hand. "Now will you just shut up, and just let us get this over with?"

"NO."

Pulling Harry closer to himself with a tug, Draco frowned momentarily. "You're only making this harder on yourself, Potter. If you'd stopped fighting me a while ago we'd could be back in our dorms right now getting over this stupid little dare. But no, you have to be making us do it the hard way. Why do you have to be so stupid?"

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, I won't let you do that to me."

"Then I consider myself warned." Draco replied with ease, pressing their bodies' tight together, chest to chest, groin to groin. Standing this close to his nemesis, Potter's hot breath smelled faintly of peppermint. Inhaling the pleasant smell, Draco brought their lips closer together. This was it. His eleven year old self had dreamed of this moment; though he'd always dreamed he would be kissing a willing Potter. _Dammit Blaise, why'd you have to remember my late night ramblings that you overheard?_ "After all, you really are quite harmless, Potter."

Closing the distance between their lips, Draco found Potter's mouth to be unrelenting. Releasing Potter's arm, Draco moved his own hands to roam the body before him. Potter seemed petrified. Running a hand through messy black locks, Draco raised his other hand and caressed the side of Potters neck, before pinching him harshly. As Potter came back to his senses and opened his mouth to exclaim in either pain or outrage, Draco pressed his advantage slipping his tongue into the unprepared mouth. Potter's mouth was heaven. Moist and warm, with the faint taste of peppermint.

It was taking a little longer than usual, but as he continued to assault Potter's mouth with his tongue, he could feel the slightly younger boy warming up to his affections. Harry may have yet to move his own tongue against his, but other parts of his body seemed to be ahead of that muscle. He could feel the blood starting to pool into Potter's nether region. Growing bold, he began to grind his blossoming bulge into Potter's while sucking on his tongue. Gold was blossoming behind his eyelids. Yes! Yes! This was paradise!

Potter was starting to respond to his administrations. His tongue was starting to reciprocate his oral invasion. His hips were responding, and grinding into his own. Soon he would be able to bring them closer to their dares objective. But damn if anybody would ever know just how wonderful this felt.

But then it all stopped. What was happening? Harry had stopped moving. Opening his eyes, they caught Harry's own and remained transfixed. Shock and horror flashed in those emerald green eyes, and the next thing Draco knew he was being shoved violently away from him.

Breathless, Draco stared at him in confusion. "What's going on Potter?" Draco reached a comforting hand out towards him. "Is everything alright? We can stay in stage two a little longer if you don't feel comfortable moving on yet."

Wand somehow still in his hand, Harry lifted it shakily towards Draco. "H..How could you? ... I...AVEDA KEDARVA!"

. . . .

Heading towards his classroom in order to prep for his first class in the morning, Snape paused out front of the door to his classroom. The door was partially ajar. Snape cautiously took out his wand and pushed opened the door. The room beyond was dark. Muttering a lomus spell, he was shocked by what the light illuminated. "What in Mordred's Hell is going on here?

The contents of his desk lay strewn about on the floor. And not far from the desk, Harry James Potter was kneeling next to the motionless body of his godson, Draco Malfoy. Potter was shaking his head as if in denial of its' existence while rocking back and forth slightly. "Potter! What the devil is going on here? What have you done to Mr. Malfoy?"

With a start, Potter stopped moving. Then slowly Potter lifted his head up enough to acknowledge him, before turning his face back down to gaze at Draco. "I..I killed him. He's dead."

Rushing over to where Draco lay, Professor Snape pushed Harry aside, and checked Draco for a pulse. Nothing. Casting a few diagnostic charms, Snape determined there was nothing he could do for him. But how could this be? _Draco is dead so then why am I alive? I failed my vow_.

Deciding not to think to hard on how he had survived, Snape turned his attention back to Potter. "Tell me Potter, how did this happen." He growled while sneering. "Why did you kill him?

No response.

"Potter?!"

That did it. The boy was looking at him now.

"Answer me."

Nothing.

Grabbing Harry's face, he dove into his mind, cringing at what he found there. He couldn't believe it. A student was dead because someone had decided it would be fun for the sixth years from all houses to play the game Truth or Dare in The Room of Requirement. A Punishment for all those fools would certainly be required.

This was ridiculous. The-Boy-Who-Lived to be the good, his redemption to Lily Evans' its' mother, was now evil. Or at least as evil as himself. He'd managed to fail two mothers in one night. _I couldn't save anyone_. "Potter come with me."

. . . .

\- Later that evening elsewhere in Great Britain -

"My Lord." Bowed Avery, offering Lord Voldemort the Daily Prophet. "I think this will please you.

"For your own sake, you best hope you are right." drawled Voldemort accepting the newspaper. Opening it up, he read the article quietly to himself before bursting into insane laughter.

HARRY POTTER- THE BOY WHO KILLED!

THE MINISTRY IS HORRIFIED AND SADDENED TO LEARN THAT THE-ONE-WHO-WAS-TO-SAVE-US-ALL HAS GONE MAD. WE WERE INFORMED THIS MORNING BY A MINISTRY OFFICIAL THAT WISHES TO BE LEFT UNNAMED, THAT HARRY JAMES POTTER, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED, OUR CHOSEN SAVIOR HAS BEEN ARRESTED FOR THE MURDER OF HIS FELLOW CLASSMATE, DRACO MALFOY. THE DECEASED BOY'S PARENTS HAVE PUSHED FOR HIM TO BE TRIED TOMORROW. READER'S I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE THIS, BUT I HOPE HARRY JAMES POTTER WILL GET THE PUNISHMENT HE DESERVES.

. . . .

HARRY POTTER - GUILTY

WIZARD GAMOT VOTED UNANIMOUSLY TO INCARCERATE HARRY JAMES POTTER IN ASKABAN UNTIL HIS SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY. AS SOON AS OUR FORMER HERO IS OF AGE, HE IS SENTENCED TO BE KISSED. CLOSE FRIENDS OF HARRY POTTER ARE OUTRAGED BY THE VERDICT. HOWEVER IN MY HUMBLE OPINION JUSTICE HAS BEEN WON.

. . ..

\- July 31st, 1997 Askaban -

Harry Potter sat quietly in his cell waiting to be led away to meet his end. It was about time really. He didn't want to exist anymore any way. He didn't deserve to live.

He couldn't stand Askaban. He couldn't stand his friends stopping by and pleading with him to plead his case. They wanted him to talk. He hadn't said a word during his trial. It had been Snape's testimony that had been what was witnessed in court, for he himself hadn't said anything to anyone since that night.

Being surrounded by dementors day in and day out was a living nightmare. A nightmare he felt he deserved. Still since it was to be his last day alive, he wouldn't exactly mind a reprieve from them. If only he had his wand, he would be tempted to cast a Patronus. Of course even if he had a wand to use, the spell probably wouldn't work. He couldn't think of a happy memory. His only almost happy thought was that today his life would end.

Sounds of fighting briefly pulled him from his pensive state. Shouts could be heard from below. Something was happening. But nothing but his upcoming demise mattered. Deciding to ignore the ruckus, Harry turned his face upward to gaze out the bars of his window, to sear the night sky into his memory forever. Nothing else mattered. He had reached the end.

AN: Snape lives because he had vowed to protect Draco, but since he wasn't there at the time so he couldn't contractually be responsible for Draco''s demise since there is no way he could have protected him the.

AN: Harry still has magic despite not completing his dare, because a dare can't be completed if a participant that is needed for the dare is dead.


End file.
